wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
My Name Is 242
Note to the Readers This story is sort of dark and sad, so read with caution. :D And because I'm that kind of author, please write who your favourite character is? Pleeeeeeeease? :D Or even your least favourite if you want. :D - Birch - Neurological Studies on Hybrids, Ice Kingdom "...our noble goal, to strive for greatness, and to enlighten the dragon races of the obvious neurological impurity that hybrids pose to our pure bloodlines..." 5:22 a.m. The faces are still. The faces are always still. 10:32 a.m. “...our noble goal, to strive for greatness, and to enlighten the dragon race of the obvious neurological impurity that hybrids pose to our pure bloodlines…” I am escorted back to the confines of my cell, where the only luxury is the cold metal bed on which I lie. Where I am to stare at these four cold walls of metal and frost, to long for better times that never existed for me in the first place. I feel the tug of Subject No. 241's thoughts as I stare out of the barred window to the icy tundra beyond. I can sense the obvious despair of my own mind mirrored in that of 241, but beyond that, I cannot sense any coherent thoughts. 241? I try, tentatively, but I get no answer. 11:44 a.m. The guards come. I didn't expect them to, but I show no reaction of surprise. Their cold faces are still, as are their eyes, which are liquid dark against the shades of white and blue. "Subject 242?" one questions. "Affirmative," I reply. As I must. They clamp a muzzle around my already chafed scales and drag me to the room, the room where they have racks of needles and serums, all colour coded. Although I cannot read, I know that one is the Bane. What is the Bane? The Bane is an orange serum, a dark orange like the scales of a SkyWing. And it is the only thing that all of us Subjects fear most. Because if you are given the Bane, every trace of every memory will be wiped, instantaneously. Your personality, gone. I stare at it fearfully, but the scientist in charge selects a light blue serum instead and nods towards one of the other Labcoats, meanwhile wiping a syringe on a cloth. "Dosage four, is that correct?" he asks. "Yes, sir," the Labcoat says. My fear returns as I see the needle plunge towards my scales. My mind doesn't register what 'dosage four' means until I look into the unfeeling black eyes of the Labcoat. They are going to kill me. I have to clench my eyes shut and my breath comes in quick gasps. The chains hooked to my shackles tighten slightly... "Wait!" My eyes fly open. The Labcoat is still holding the syringe, but she and the scientist have frozen. Their attention is turned towards a young Labcoat with smooth white scales and dark blue eyes. His ruff of horns is fluffed in agitation. My heart flies. I was going to live another day - or at least, a few more seconds. The scientist's frown suggests otherwise as he surveys this newcomer. "You're Code8193, aren't you?" he spits. "For your information, you were not invited to this session." "I know, sir," Code8193 says cordially, bowing his head. Was it my imagination, or did his eyes flick towards me? I am too confused to process this. Never have I ever seen such hostility between Labcoats. "I was just wondering what you plan to do after you've disposed of Subject 242?" "She is unsuitable," he snarls in response. "The diagnostics of her last test, did you receive them?" "Yes, I did." "There was a malfunction in the system," Code8193 says smoothly. He withdraws a sheath of papers covered with writing and offers them to the scientist, who reads them over quickly. He sucks in a breath and rereads them, as if to check their legitimacy, and then he glowers unpleasantly at me. "Very well, 242," he says. "You may live yet another day." He shoves the papers back to Code8193 and storms out of the room, quickly followed by the other Labcoat. I am alone with Code8193, but my mind is too dazed to process this. He waits until they've gone, and then he gently pokes me. "You have to get back to your cell," he whispers. "I could get in trouble if I'm found without the proper papers for your room transferrations." He escorts me back to my cell, and yet I cannot even find the words to thank him. Before he locks the door, he turns back to me. "What's your name, by the way?" "Subject No. 242, sir," I say automatically. He hides a small smile. "I mean your real name." I squint at him. My real name.... Within me it echoes, like a distant chime. "My name is Spring, sir," I say. The name, the name my mother gave me when I was just a freshly hatched dragonet. He leans against the bars and surveys me. "If I tell you my name, will you make sure that you don't tell anyone?" I nod, breathless. He leans closer and whispers, "Iceheart. My name is Iceheart." He gives me a sad smile and turns, and the fading echo of his footsteps seems to last longer than it should have. "Thank you," I whisper. Neurological Studies on Hybrids, Ice Kingdom 7:24 a.m. (Next Day) I can sense 241's thoughts again, more clearly this time. 241? I think anxiously, trying to catch my friend's attention. 242! His response is instantaneous. I was so worried! Are you alright? Yes, yes, I'm fine, I say as reassuringly as I can. What about you? I'm - oh, no, I have to go, 241 says urgently. I can hear the Labcoats coming. They might sense the neurological energy...His thoughts fade as he blocks them from me, so that I can only hear the buzz of the other Subjects' thoughts. I am surprised at the leap my heart takes as I see Iceheart pass my cell. 7:30 a. m. I stand in the room with a few other Subjects. It is the time that we all fear...the time of the Assessment. It is when the warden comes from the distant Ice Palace, along with delegates from various parts of Pyrrhia, to choose which of us is unworthy and should receive the Bane. I have scraped past two such Assessments and have dreaded this one ever since I was warned I might not pass. I see that 241 is with me, and that is reassurance enough. I am able to stand next to him, and everything about him is so comfortingly familiar ; the hue of his icy blue scales, the way his black eyes shine with mischief, and the obvious defiance and contempt that radiates from him. It is surprising that the Labcoats have not broken him. The warden stands among the ranks of Labcoats, his scarred snout tilted thoughtfully towards the clipboard that he holds in his talons. "Subject 238's progress?" he asks. One of the Labcoats yanks on the thick, rusted chain that is connected to 238's shackles. "SandWing/IceWing hybrid, sir," the Labcoat says. 239 looks as if she is swallowing her fear. Her scales - which must have been a warm, sandy yellow - are a dull, greyish brown, and the black ruff of horns around her neck is chipped and worn. I clench my talons, and beside me, 241 grinds his teeth. We are all breathless in anticipation. "The Bane," the warden says. "No! No, please!" 238 shrieks. She receives a jab from the electric staff. I feel 241 move from beside me, and I stamp my foot on his talons, hard. We need to do something, 241's thoughts hiss. If we're caught, then all of us will be given the Bane, I hiss in response. I hate this, 241 snarls. We can't do anything, I say more firmly. They're just going to pick us off one by one, he growls, but his thoughts subsides. We keep our faces stony and unfeeling as 238 is dragged out of the room by two stocky Labcoats. The warden ruffles his wings, seeming bored. Fear stabs across me as his cold black eyes rake across the sheets of paper again. Subjects 239 and 240 pass with flying colours, and the relief is evident on their faces. I watch them go, hating the fear that was welling inside of me. "Subject 241," the warden says, in his expressionless and cold voice. "Is that correct?" "Affirmative, sir," my friend replies. His eyes are straight ahead and his thoughts are of carefully rehearsed words. I can sense the warden's thoughts, but I cannot make sense of them, as is with all of the Labcoats. I get a glimmer of distaste and a want to get this over with quickly, but that is all. I wish that I was a pure blooded NightWing...then my powers would be stronger! "Progress," the warden says, and 241's jaws knot. We watch as a frown slowly slides across the warden's mouth. "Insubordination, murmurs of rebellion," the warden says sternly, looking up to meet 241's gaze. He obviously dislikes that 241 is taller than him, as he straightens his shoulders and narrows his eyes. "Is this true?" "Affirmative, sir." "If it were up to me," the warden growls, and my heart is fluttering with horror and fear, "you would be given the Bane right now." He flicks his tail. "However, Code8193 states that you are the only three-way hybrid in this compound who features all three characteristics of your heritage. SeaWing, NightWing and IceWing, is that correct?" "Affirmative, sir." 241 nearly spits the words. The warden looks around, and I have to push against the stupid little leap my heart does when I see Iceheart. He doesn't make eye contact with me, however, and instead keeps his full attention on the warden. "Sir," he says, "I still believe this to be true." The warden scratches scaly, scarred throat, then he sighs and flicks his tail. "Fine, then. Subject 241, if your behaviour continues to deteriorate, I will be much less lenient." He glares daggers at 241 as the subject is led out, along with my only source of sanity. I gulp. "Subject 242," the warden hisses. "Is that correct?" "Affir-Affirmative, sir," I say. I wish that 241 was with me, and that the warden's eyes were anywhere else except on the progress reports that he holds in his carefully serrated talons. Iceheart is fidgeting with his claws, and I realize that the only reason why both of us are still alive is because of him. But maybe it would be for nothing, and I would be given the Bane, and be reduced to nothing more than an empty, staring Subject... "May I remind you, sir, that Subject 242 displays the most obedient and less aggressive behaviour of any -" Iceheart begins, but the warden cuts him off with a snarl. "I didn't ask you," he growls, then he turns back to the sheath of papers. My heart pounds. He was going to say the Bane... He was going to say the Bane... "Very well, Subject 242," the warden hisses. "You have passed the Assessment." I stare in astonishment as the warden is escorted out of the building, but I feel no happiness. Maybe relief, maybe some confusion...but for the most part, I feel resentful. I hate this so much. This fear that I feel, the pounding, constant fear that soon I will be nothing, or that I will be permanently disposed of. I think of 238's screams of anguish and I am sick. The Labcoats file out, except for two, who drag me back to my cell. They don't make eye contact with me, not even as they lock the door of my prison, not even as they spit on the floor at my talons. I want to hiss at them, to claw at their faces, but I can't. Because I'm too afraid. 12:45 p.m. I sit in my cell, and I rake through the thoughts of the surrounding Subjects. Mostly I can sense only their emotions, but once and a while I feel a flash of thought. I'm so scared. Maria, my precious daughter...where are you? I don't want to end up like 238... I hate these Labcoats. It's so cold here... And then I hear 241's thoughts as he drifts out of a light and uneasy slumber. 241? I call tentatively. 242! His response is so explosive that I can practically feel the vibrations in my skull. It feels as if he is gripping my mind with iron as he throws question after question at me. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Is there anything that I can do...? A feeling of jittery relief, mixed with concern, envelops these thoughts. Yes, yes, I'm fine, I say in response. What about you? I'm fine, 241 answers, and I can imagine his snort of contempt. 1:43 p.m. After conversing with 241, my heartbeat has slowed and the bone jarring fear has receded to a dull throb in the back of my mind. So as I lay on my cold, metal bed, preparing for to sleep, I do not see Iceheart until he taps at the bars. "Spring?" he whispers. I'm instantly at the bars, and my eyes find his. "Are you alright?" he continues, and the anxiety in his expression is clear. "I'm fine," I answer. I cannot express my gratitude to him. First he saved me, and then he saved 241...I owed him more than I thought. "What about you?" "The warden was a little annoyed with me, but I'm fine," he says, smiling at me through the bars. Even as we have this conversation, I see that his ears are pricked, listening for the approaching footsteps that would announce the arrival of a guard. "Listen, I have a plan." "What?" I ask, breathless. Whatever he says, I know that I'm going to agree with it. "I'm going to try to rescue you from the compound," he says. I stare at him. "But you hardly know me!" I whisper-hiss at him. "And I hardly know you!" Iceheart stares intensely back at me. "I know that. But you obviously want to escape from this place, and I have an idea on how to release you." I hardly dare to feel the hope that is blossoming inside of me. "But what about the other Subjects?" "Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go," he says, touching my talons briefly. "I'll try to meet you again, okay?" He's gone before I have a chance to say another word. Neurological Studies on Hybrids, Ice Kingdom 1:22 a.m. I lay awake far longer than I should. 241 tries to contact me various times but I shy away whenever he gets close enough. I think I hear a roar of frustration after the fifth attempt, but I ignore it. I am going to escape from this place. I had never dared to even hope in this dream. Even when 241 incited that one rebellion, I hadn't taken part, because I knew that it was all for nothing, even as 241 knew that he wouldn't get past the front gate. But now here is a real, live chance. I wonder, briefly, why Iceheart even bothers. I'm just a test Subject, and I'm not even that beautiful. My scales are worn from my years of captivity and my talons are worn. I barely scrape past my Assessments. Which makes Why me? even more mysterious. 2:47 a.m. I am still not able to sleep, but I drift off momentarily. But something is tapping at the bars of my cage and that rouses me, and when I turn I see that it is Iceheart. "I didn't know if you'd still be awake," he whispers. I draw nearer, so that our talons are nearly touching. I meet his gaze steadily. "I can't escape." "Sure you can," Iceheart whispers fiercely, "I have the best plan..." "I mean, I won't," I say. "I can't leave my friend behind." I didn't know I was going to say those words, but now that I have, I know with all my heart that they're true. Subject 241 was the one who kept me sane through these long years, the one who was there for me...and the only one who truly understands me. Iceheart's dark blue eyes spark with pain and he withdraws his talons. He suddenly seems much colder and distant. For a second, I get a glimpse of the Labcoat in him, but that is gone in the flash of a heartbeat as he releases his hold on the bars. "I think I understand," he says, backing away. "I knew it. Because, why trust a Labcoat when you can have your perfect friend instead?" The tone of his voice is hurt, and I know that there are tears in his eyes as he whips around. "Iceheart, wait!" I reach out for him. But he doesn't turn around. He doesn't even look back. 12:47 p.m. I anxiously wait for Iceheart's return, not allowing myself to accept the fact that he wasn't going to come back. It was test, a test that I failed...he had thrown his feelings right in front of me and I had trampled them as carelessly as I would a spider on the ground. You made the right choice, 241's voice echoes in my head. Don't eavesdrop on my thoughts, I hiss at him. It's hard not too, he retorts, and I get the picture of him scraping his claws along the floor. Your thoughts are scattered all over the place. If you're not careful, the Labcoats will sense them on their neuro-scanners. Ha ha, I snarl, and I do my best to close my mind from him. I know that it is unjust, but I blame him for my mistake. If it weren't for him, Iceheart would still be my friend. And I might have even been rescued from the compound by now... If you left, you'd be abandoning us all, you know. Stop eavesdropping! His answer is defensive. I'm just saying. Three moons, you're really not in a good mood, are you? His tone turns slightly spiteful. That Labcoat doesn't deserve you, by the way. Don't talk about Iceheart like that, I growl in return. He's just a Labcoat... 241's tone grows shocked, if that was possible in a thought. Wait, are you saying that you have feelings for him? You can't be serious. Do you know what they do to us? Yes, I do. But Iceheart wouldn't do that. I can't believe you. 241's contempt is clear. Listen to me. Do you know what my last session was like? Do you? 241, please, no... It's too late. 241 broadcasts a memory, slightly blurred around the edges. I wince at the clear agony that shoots through 241's veins. A face, masked by a cold, white material, slips several needles into 241's scales... Agony as what feels like lightning flashes past 241's vision... "Disobey me again, will you?" the warden's cold, hard voice says, filling his - no, mine, because it's me now that he's looking at, the memory is too much, I'm sinking in the black holes of his eyes, a scream is clawing at my throat, as sharp as talons... "Stop it!" I gasp, with both my mind and my voice. I collapse to the ground, and the anger that courses through 241's mind instantly melts away. Concern fills the cavity where the anger once nested. 242, I'm so sorry, my friend says. His words are soft. It's okay, I manage to rasp. My throat feels parched, and I still feel the bright bursts of pain where the needles were. I deserved that. No, you didn't, 241's voice hardens. I can't believe I would do that to you. He sends me a mental picture of him stroking his talons against mine, comfortingly. And then a distant memory gradually takes place of the mental picture, along with the vibrating sound of a dragoness singing... ...What's that? What's what? He sounds confused. Then : Oh, that. He's clearly embarrassed. That's the sound of the ocean...and...and my mother. It sounds beautiful, I murmur sleepily. Yes, it does. Although we're in separate cells, I know that we're sitting together. Listening to the sound of the ocean. Slowly, I drift off into sleep, the song still echoing throughout my head. 5:28 p.m. When I wake, there are two guards outside of my cell. Their keys jangle and as the door creaks open, one of them quickly snatches at my chains, to ensure that I don't try to make a run for it. "Subject No. 242?" he asks. "Affirmative, sir," I say. "Good, that's the one," the other says. "That's the one the Labcoat wanted." They yank at the thick, rusted chains and I obey, slightly stumbling over the rough and uneven surface. We round the corner and enter a room. It's the one full of different serums, all colour coded. The work table is set up in the middle, and I see that there are a few worn scales caught on the fabric. The walls are so clean and smooth that I catch a glimpse of my reflection, and someone else's, someone I thought I'd never see again... "Leave her here," Iceheart snarls at the guards as he shackles me to the wall. He reaches for a serum that is a jet black in colour, with white clouds of what looks like mist inside. He clenches his talons around it and bares his teeth at them. "Go on. You can wait outside." "But sir..." one of them mumbles. "Just come on," the other one says with a hiss, taking a reluctant bow. They shuffle outside and the door shuts with an audible clang, reverberating throughout the corridor. Instantly Iceheart is unchaining me from the wall. "You have to do exactly as I say, or it's not going to work," he says in a whisper. "I arranged for 241's release from his cell just a few-" "Wait, what?" I stare at him in astonishment. "You mean - you mean you're still going to let me escape, even if you hate me?" "I don't hate you," Iceheart says. "Three moons, Spring. It's the opposite." He stares at his clenched talons, suddenly shy and embarrassed, and his scales flush a dark blue. "But it's unfair of me to do that to you. To put you through that choice - I'm sorry, Spring." "What? If anything, it's me who has to apologize," I say, as Iceheart gives me a card. "No, just listen," he says. "I know it's confusing, but you have to listen to me." He points at the card. It's covered with words, but I can't read them. "You have to scan this card at the doors, and they should open. And when they open, you have to run. Run as fast as you can." "But won't the guards...?" "The guards won't catch you," he says. "Any second now, there's going to be a...a...a distraction, if you want to call it, and they're going to go investigate. As soon as I say, you need to run." "But - but..." I fumble with my words, confusion coursing through my veins. "But why would you do that? Even after I...I..." "Broke my heart?" he asks. "Don't worry about it. My heart was broken a long time ago. Ever since I saw you, in fact." "What? Why?" Iceheart's clearly in a hurry, but I need to hear this. Because I might not be able hear this ever again. "Listen," he whispers, leaning forwards. "I knew you would never choose me over 241. But I had to try. And I did. I did, even though I told myself that it was unfair, because your heart was already taken. And for that, I'm truly sorry." He folds his wings and holds my talons in his, and when he looks into my eyes, he does so fiercely. "And I just want to say...I - I lov..." The air shatters as a piercing wail fills it. He whips around, meanwhile shouting, "Run, Spring!" before vanishing in the corridor. I grab the card and rush through the hallway, running as fast as I can. My wings are close to my frail sides and I see the entrance looming in front of me, and I'm aware that another dragon is running, running with me. I glance quickly to my side and recognize 241. "Keep going," he says. "Just keep going." After a heartstopping moment of fumbling with our cards, we break through the open doors and into the glorious air of the Ice Kingdom. It was amazing, more amazing than I had ever thought. Finally, finally I am going to be free, finally I could see and hear and taste the ocean...finally I could be with 241... My talons crunch in the snow, and I'm a second too slow. A net spins through the air, hissing like a thousand dragons as it clamps onto my scales. I shriek in pain and fall, and 241 whips around with a roar of frustration. "242!" "Go! You have to go!" I shriek as guards swarm the courtyard, converging on 241. Pricks of pain stab at my scales, and I realize that the net is barbed...I cannot move without tearing at my flesh. "Go, 241!" 241's eyes are full of pain. But he does. He turns around and whips into the air, and the net flies past him. The guards roar with frustration and lift off, streaming into the cold brilliant air. I watch him go, and I want to call to him...but the pain becomes too much... The last thought I have is that I'm never going to hear the sound of the ocean... Epilogue I wait. I wait, and watch. It feels as if I haven't been within these walls since forever, but it also feels like I never left. My heart hammers in my ears and the ever familiar shackles chafe at my scales as I pull at the chain. The door creaks open, and the warden enters the room. "Subject No. 242," he leers unpleasantly, and I hiss at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I must say, I thought you'd visit sooner, what with your precious Iceheart and all..." He trails off and reaches into the crisp white pocket of his labcoat, and when he withdraws his talons he is holding on something small and dark orange. I realize with a pang of fear that it's a syringe. A syringe holding the Bane, to be exact. "Yes, I do believe you know what this precious little thing is," he croons, holding the needle as if it could splinter at the tiniest movement. It looks like a drop of amber next to the pristine whiteness of the room, which is empty save for this chair that I am seated on. "But just to be clear, it's the Bane." He says the word with such obvious relish that I want to claw him. "One drop of this in your bloodstream, and all thought, all emotion, all memory...gone." "But there is one thing that not many know of the Bane," the warden says as he wipes the flashing needle with a cloth, so that it glows even brighter. "It doesn't just take away your very identity, but it replaces it, with miles of careful programming, to ensure complete obedience." He sets the syringe against my neck. The old beat of my heart takes place and again, I am filled with uncontrollable fear. The Bane, the Bane, the Bane, the Bane is coming...the Bane... Laughing, the warden withdraws the needle. "I won't use it on you," he says, "yet." He clicks his talons together, and the door opens. I get a glimpse of torn white scales, and my heart sinks as I recognize Iceheart, in the grip of two guards. His serrated talons leave dark scratches along the tiled floor and his muzzle is bound by a thick leather cord. The warden slinks around me. "You see, my dear 242," he says, "you thought that you could defeat us...but you thought wrong..." His tail scrapes across the floor and he portrays the needle. "And now, 242, you will receive the Bane." Iceheart releases a muffled roar, and the warden flicks his ears at the sound and turns with a malicious grin towards the captive IceWing. "You always made sure that 242's marks were just above average, didn't you?" he growls, "you always made sure that she never had to feel the prick of the Bane's needle...you even bribed my guards to change her assessments...you were so love-sick, you even let her escape with the only true love of her life..." He laughs. "As you've noticed, this was never 242's punishment...it's yours." Iceheart gives me a look of such anguish that I want to look away, but I have to meet his eyes, to reassure him that it was alright. Part of me is in shock. But part of me...part of me is just filled with calm acceptance. The warden carefully cleans the needle and Iceheart is fighting the guards, yanking at the chains. I know that it is in vain, though, to even try to escape... It had always been in vain. I close my eyes and hum the tune of 241's mother, just as the needle slips between my scales. ~ The End ~ What Did You Think? What did you think? Please commeeeent, pleeeeeeeeeeeease! :D :D Though, I have to say, I nearly cried at the end... xD Anyways, I'm thinking of a making a sequel...but I might not. Any thoughts? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Birchfrost22) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)